Blind
by song six
Summary: AU Oneshot No matter what happens, no matter who he dated, no matter who 'she' loves Naruto will never be able to stop loving Sakura even if she will never love him back. Why cant she see he loves her so much? Why does Sakura have to be so Blind? NaruSaku


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does because if I DID own Naruto that stupid elder wouldn't have killed that innocent toad!

**Note:** Here's a One shot. I got bored and don't really want to do m homework. So I just thought of this and decided to do something angsty. Whether it has a happy ending or not just read and you'll see. Maybe you'll be surprised maybe not.

**WARNING:** A bit of OOCness. Basic Idea of characters, but they don't act too much like themselves...but these days in fanfiction when ARE they completely themselves. That's a rarity isn't it?

**EDIT:** This will be a regular occurrence for this fanfic.

* * *

Blind

by Song Six

A Oneshot

* * *

"He's so wonderful! Sexy! Smart! Sasuke Uchiha is the guy of my dreams!" Sakura declared as she danced circles around Naruto feeling dizzy with happiness. Earlier that day Sakura had accidentally dropped her library books struggling to carry them back to her locker when the boy in subject assisted her in taking them to her destination. Not to worry, it was not from just this event that started the pink haired girl to crush on the boy so much. Oh, there were many other 'heart racing' moments held between the two of them...

_Really trivial moments..._Naruto thought annoyed at his best friend's giddiness over his other best friend. Take for instance when Sakura spent a whole week obsessing over the fact that Sasuke had decided to be her lab partner in science. Sakura deeply believed it was because Sasuke must have had some secret attraction for her; however, Naruto knew better. The real reasoning Sasuke had was one: Naruto was not in their honors class so he didn't really have any classmates he could be compatible with. Two: Sasuke Uchiha was the smartest student in school, besides a boy named Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura was the only other person in the class that could 'kind of' and 'sort of' match up to his master level of thinking.

Another magical 'moment' they shared was the time when the cafeteria ran out of Sakura's favorite food, syrup-coated anko dumplings. But alas, have no fear for Sasuke Uchiha was there! He who was giving and sweet enough to sacrifice his own need to satisfy his hunger and give up his syrup-coated anko dumplings to Sakura. Sakura was so grateful she had never ever stopped mentioning to Naruto how kind of an act it was. What really happened was that Sasuke just not in the mood for syrup-coated anko dumplings after he bought it, and Naruto suggested he give it to Sakura since it was actually _he_ who knew it was Sakura's favorite meal.

Let us not forget that time that Sakura almost tripped and fell down the stairs on her way to class. Being careless as she was she was running around in her new pink high heels that she was trying to break in in time for her friendship anniversary dinner with Naruto. Once she reached the stairs she stumbled, fell, and was caught in mid-air by the great almighty Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto knew just about every single story Sakura had ever told him about her one and only true to be love Sasuke Uchiha. It annoyed the heck out of him that she would spend most of her time hanging out with him talking about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It was like nothing else mattered in Sakura's life. Ever since Naruto had first introduced his two best friends four years ago, when they started high school, it had always been Sakura chasing after Sasuke while Sasuke ignored Sakura's endless persistence.

There were many times where Sakura would go on about how much she thought she could fall in love with Sasuke and about how much she cared for him. For a reason, this made Naruto sick to his stomach, and his reason was quite simple.

Naruto Uzumaki was in love with Sakura Haruno.

Never had he ever told her of his true feelings. Never once had he even uttered the words to himself . But he knew it, he knew that he was in love with her and that could never change. What he was also aware of was that she would probably never love him back, because she had always been so _blind_ to his feelings.

For once, just once, did he wish she would show the care and compassion she had for Sasuke for him instead. He wished that she would realize how much it hurt whenever she said...

"I love him." Naruto felt another piece of his heart break

Sakura sighed before finally plopping herself down next to Naruto who was strangely staring intensely into his history book. Sakura shot him a puzzled look.

"What's with you?" Sakura asked with true concern in her voice. By Naruto's frustrated look was it easy to tell that he was upset about something. What that something was she could not figure out.

Naruto could have just told her the truth right there and then about how he felt. About how much it angered him that she felt stronger for a guy that could care shit about her than _him_, someone who is always there to be a shoulder to cry on. About how much it saddened him that she would never want _him_ like how she wanted Sasuke, even though the other boy would never want her back. About how much it made him happy just to be by her side day by day talking and laughing staring into her emerald green eyes as she stared into his sapphire blue ones.

But no...instead he let go of his pained feelings and forced a grin onto his face.

"Oh it's nothing Sakura! This history homework is just irritating me that's all." Sakura stared at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. This made Naruto frown just a bit. By now hadn't Sakura known him well enough to realize that he had never once gotten irritated by his studies due to the fact that he didn't care? He wasn't even planning on going to college. Then again, by now Sakura still hasn't realized his true heart feelings for her. Why not, for at least a second, couldn't she care about him for once instead of Sasuke?

"I don't know Naruto, you have never even cared about getting good grades. Something's wrong and you should tell me. I'm always here for you you know." Then again, he already knew she did hold a place for him somewhere in her heart, enough to care as deeply as Sasuke. Even if it's just as a friend. Naruto always forgot that she did.

"It's really nothing Sakura!" Naruto replied sincerely suddenly cheerful reminded by his friend's concern that she did indeed gave a damn about him. Nonetheless, Sakura still would not let the matter go.

"Come out with it Naruto and tell me. I always worry for you, you know that right?" Sakura said with a meek smile and weak voice close to a whisper.

Naruto smiled. Sakura was always worried about him and his life. And this was the closest he would ever get to having equal of Sakura's love compared to Sasuke.

Naruto's life was not exactly peaches and cream, no. After he was born his father had ran out on his mother. Unable to take care of him his mother put him up for adoption. Of course there were nights when Naruto could not sleep as he rolled in bed wishing that he had a mother to tuck him in and a father to play catch with. He never once cried though, because you cannot miss what you never had right? But it still hurt him that his father would leave him behind like that. However, Naruto was not that weak though, to go on through life looking for the pity of others through the fact that his blood parents died when he was just a baby. The bright boy actually felt fortunate and lucky to have adoptive parents like Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sure, they were not related by blood, but they were related by love. There was even his teacher Iruka Umino who would stop by his home often to help out with chores and activities that normally a 'big brother' would take the role as.

Times were still hard on Naruto unfortunately. There were weeks and sometimes even months he and his 'broken' family had to go without electricity, water, and heat, because the bills could not be paid. There were those days when he would come to school wearing the same outfit as before un-showered because the water had been shut off. and his peers would ask why he came to school that way. Then there was every other moment of his life where he would hear someone call him the _rag boy_ and Sasuke nor Sakura could be there to defend him.

But Naruto had never let this bring him down because he knew he had people who loved him in his life. He always kept his head high.

Nowadays, Naruto keeps forgetting that he has these people since lately all he's ever wanted most of all was Sakura's love focused on him and only him.

It were these moments that kept him going during this time of his life. Whenever she showed true compassion and worry for him. Sure, it was selfish of him to want her to feel bad and worry about him so much, but if it was the closest he was going to get of her loving him he was going to take it.

"Honestly Sakura, nothing is wrong. I mean it." Naruto ensured, but knowing Sakura all to well he knew she was still going to press the issue.

"Naruto, don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know better. Please, tell me." Sakura seemed like such a different person whenever she got like this. It was almost, _almost_, as if she were in love with him. Not Sasuke.

"Well..." this was the perfect moment. To tell Sakura how much he loved her. To just tell her how much he admired her beauty, intelligence, kindness, and most of all her personality.

The gold, red, and orange leaves falling from the tree they sat under flew gently along the path of the soft blowing wind. The air was crisp, cool, and refreshing. The sky was a light gray, with a bright pink, orange, and yellow from the setting sun. The scene was perfect, the time was perfect, but the feelings were not.

Naruto knew he couldn't tell her, because he could not find it in himself to give his heart away to someone who did not want it.

"It's this girl," he lied, half lied

"Oh, who is it this time?" Sakura asked smiling brightly in a teasing voice. Sakura never took any of Naruto's _many_ girlfriends seriously. He was always dating around, but only because he always hoped that maybe he could move on or possibly even make Sakura jealous. There was a tiny glimmer of hope that she would be jealous, but he knew his best friend always supported him with his many relationships whether she thought they would last or not.

"You know who," Naruto sighed faking his upset feeling," Ino, I just wished she would take me back you know?"

Ino Yamanaka. A lovely blond girl who was a lot like Sakura in personality and attitude. She was a girl he had dated the most out of all his girlfriends. Possibly because she reminded him the most of his best friend. There were times when he thought he could be serious with Ino, but he knew in his heart he could never be with anyone long if it was not Sakura. Although, the pink haired girl herself believed he would someday go steady with Ino someday.

"Her?...well, you never know. maybe she will. Just give it try. I think she'll be willing to go a _seventh_ round!" Sakura giggled sticking her tongue out at the blonde boy who tickled her in revenge.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura laughed not able to fend off Naruto's tickling powers. Finally he stopped and the two both sat side by watching the sun set together underneath the maple tree.

As they watched God paint the sky Naruto placed his hand over hers which was surprisingly warm despite the autumn chill. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. They smiled happily in the comfortable silence.

Naruto thought about how much he wished that moments like these could just go on forever and he would never have to let her go. But he also thought about how painful it was going to be to let go of her small pale hand as they long for someone else's. _Sasuke_. Naruto looked to his other side away from Sakura staring off into the distance. He was like this for a long while.

It was now impossible for him to just focus on the _now_, because it was too hard to get away from the _'to be' future_. He was tired of feeling so lonely without Sakura's love. Despite all the other people he had in his life. He had to end this for his sake.

He looked straight into her eyes before saying something that would end all this confusion and heartbreak. Finally.

"Sakura, I think...I think I've figured who I want to be with for the rest of my life." Sakura quickly turned to face him.

"Who?" Sakura asked eagerly to the blond's surprise

"I think that the girl...no, I know that the girl I love is..." Naruto stopped, he swallowed hard not sure if he should do this...

"Please, just say it Naruto." Naruto closed his eyes, he knew he had to...

"I love Ino. I think I'm going to ask her to marry me after graduation."

It felt as if time stopped.

Right after he said this Sakura abruptly pulled away from his hand and scowled at him enraged. Naruto could not understand or comprehend what just happened. This aura of hate radiating off of her.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but than closed not sure of what to do. He didn't know why Sakura had reacted this way except..._that's right. Sakura has always hated Ino. She never talks to me while I'm with that girl._

Naruto had realized his fatal mistake.

"I don't approve." Naruto gave Sakura a perplexed look

"I do not approve Naruto. Absolutely not. She doesn't even love you. You know that she doesn't. And you know that she chases after Sasuke like I do. You know I hate her so much but you still want her I don't get it." Sakura spat out bitterly

Naruto sat on the cool grass staring up at the stars for what seemed like a century as the love of his life stood above him seething with anger. _This needs to end. This endless chase..._

"I didn't ask for your approval." Naruto stated as calmly and as uncaring as he could. Sakura eyes were wide with shock that Naruto would say something like that to her. Something so harsh.

"But I do ask that you'll always be my friend." Naruto didn't even look at Sakura this whole time. He just continued to stare up at the night sky listening to Sakura breathe in and out.

Finally she quietly muttered, "I can't be your friend if you propose to Ino Yamanaka." Naruto closed his eyes ready for the final blow...

"Then I'm sorry. Good-bye, Sakura." Naruto replied in a sad tone he could not fight. It was a tense and horrible silence. It was awkward and terrible as Naruto stood up without ever looking at Sakura and walked away from her.

The feeling in his gut was empty; the lump in his throat was heavy, and the emotion in his eyes were blank as he walked away numb of mind and broken hearted.

_I guess this is how it has to end. I love you Sakura Haruno._

Naruto shut his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. The back of his eyes throbbed begging to let the tears out, but he refused. He could cry no more. It was too much already. In his younger days he was stronger than this. In his younger days he was so carefree and goofy. In his younger days he never had to face reality like this. in His younger days he always _believed_ and _never_ gave up.

Time to call it quits.

So he opened his eyes, held his head high, and walked on trying to be the Naruto who was always strong. Grinning like a goofy fool.

But you can't always be strong, and neither could he for even though he did not know it...he was shaking. But not from the autumn chill.

In the dark of the night Naruto walked away from his first crush and love.

She fisted her hands tightly looking down at her feet Shaking her head over and over.

The tears from her eyes so so true. As the droplets streamed down her face from her green eyes full of so much hurt and pain _he_ would never see.

She lightly licked her chapped lips before whispering to nobody...

"Naruto, why do you have to be so blind?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: So? Whadja think? Did you like this one shot or not? Tell me in a review. Critque, compliment. Either one is ok! Just as long as you REVIEW! The more you review the more one shots I'll do....or updates on my other stories so that I Know people read. If you read without reviewing don't expect me to do any work for you. This is a 50/50 relationship! I Expect chocolate and flowers!....not really, that would be sort of creepy...but flattering!

SO REVIEW GO DAMMIT!


End file.
